The Abomination
by Russ Abbot
Summary: Falling Skies AU. The adventures of an Espheni with unusual tastes on a conquered Earth. Alien Male / Human Female Harem. Readers must be aged 18 and over.


Chapter 1

The Espheni scientist named L'vant was perplexed by the feelings he was having, this race of inferior beings that his kind had conquered were having a curious effect on him, well some of them anyway.

They were a strange race, approximately 50% of them were childbearing instead of having a queen that took care of all that for them - very inefficient.

However inefficient this setup was though, the childbearing portion of humanity was having an effect on him that was quite disconcerting - their beautiful bodies and faces were very pleasing to him in a way that none of his fellow Overlords felt at all. His thoughts about human females were all consuming - they were preventing him from carrying out his duties. He knew that his lust for human females was completely unique because of the telepathic connections that he shared with the rest of his species.

He wasn't fully Espheni though, his mother was the daughter of the Queen, she came to this planet 1500 years ago and had managed to mate successfully once with a human male before she was killed. He was the product of that offspring - half Espheni and half human. The cocoon was spirited away from Earth before he hatched and he spent his formative centuries on the Espheni homeworld.

While others were dreaming of a chance with the Queen, L'vant was mesmerised by the round shapes of human breasts and asses as well as their pretty faces. Although his outward appearance was mainly that of an Espheni Overlord, his the human DNA had manifested itself in his overwhelming attraction to human females. Even though his physical attributes were unmistakably of an Overlord, there were some other differences between himself and other Esphenis, for example his heavier hips and his more muscular legs and ass gave clues to his mixed heritage.

He looked at Karen Nadler as she and her boyfriend Hal Mason were frozen in place by his telepathic connection to them - they couldn't move or talk, they could only change facial expressions and move their eyes.

She wasn't the most rounded of the human females he had seen so far but the pretty blonde was in good shape, her curves were pleasing indeed. Her blue eyes seemed to draw him in as he walked over to her, he leaned over her and sniffed her through his 4 nostrils - she smelled wonderful.

He couldn't help himself as he stuck out his long tongue (Espheni only use their mouths to eat as they dont communicate verbally) and licked the side of her face - she tasted even better than she smells he thought.

He can tell via their telepathic connection that she is disgusted by his appearance and him licking her face nauseated her.

_Stay away from me!_ she thought, her eyes wide with fear.

_Get away from her you freak! Gotta break free... _rage filled Hal's face but he couldn't break free from L'vant's control. L'vant could feel the murderous thoughts coming from him.

Karen was nervous as to what was going to happen next, her fears increased several fold when she noticed a significant tent forming in L'vant's robes between his legs.

L'vant undid his robe and it dropped to the floor to reveal an erect 11 inch cock. Astonishment and fear emanated from Karen & Hal at the sight, they were regretting their foolish decision to scout for Espheni bases looking for weaknesses.

Due to his 12 1/2 foot height his thick genitals looked in proportion to his frame but his cock still looked huge to them.

L'vant suddenly grabbed both sides of Karen's shirt with the 3 fingered hands of his long powerful arms and tore it off revealing her bra covered breasts and toned midriff.

It didn't seem possible but Karen's eyes went even wider when she realised that her worst fears were becoming even more likely with each passing moment, she was still a virgin - she hadn't even had sex with Hal yet as she wanted to save that gift for a special occasion (she'd given him a couple of hand jobs and had promised him his first blowjob tonight). The prospect of giving up her cherry to this freak of nature horrified her!

L'vant deftly unhooked Karen's bra to reveal her B-cup breasts topped with lovely pink nipples. He smiled with pure pleasure while looking at her topless state, he wasnt used to showing emotion on his face as that isnt normal behaviour for Espheni but he felt that in this situation he could let his true self show.

L'vant stooped down to kiss, lick and suck on her beautiful nipples while rubbing her ass with both of his hands, the sudden sensation caused Karen's mouth to drop open in shock as she took a deep breath. L'vant looked up to see her mouth open and used the opportunity to kiss Karen full on the mouth, he tongued the inside of her mouth and discovers her saliva has an exquisite taste - even better than her skin.

Karen realised her mistake when he stuck his disgusting long tongue inside her mouth. But what she soon realised was that although the appearance of the tongue was horrible but the Espheni gave off a powerful musk that was immensely appealing. But that paled into insignificance compared to the sweet taste of L'vant's saliva which put her brain into sensory overload, the pupils of her eyes dilated. _How can such an ugly creature have such incredibly tasty saliva? Mind you, looking at it's powerful neck and graceful, tall body its not that ugly at all..._

L'vant was very pleased when he listened to her thoughts - his special saliva was slowly changing her mind about him. And it was confirmed when he felt the tip of her tongue start to lick back and forth on his tongue.

L'vant continued to enjoy the deep kiss as he used his long arms to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down her legs followed by her panties. He broke from the kiss and the tip of her tongue came out of her mouth searching for his, a strand of L'vant's saliva still connected their mouths.

Hal had a puzzled look on his face as he gazed at her tongue searching for the Espheni Overlord's mouth. _She must be trying to lull him into a false sense of security in order to facilitate our escape, well done Karen_ he thought.

L'vant looked down at her pussy covered with sparse golden hair, gorgeous. He leaned down to kiss her again, restarting their tongue duel while cupping & stroking her ass.

He removed his restrictions on her movement and she brought her hands up to pull his head closer, desperate not to lose contact with his beautiful face again _How could I have thought he was ugly?_ she thought.

While moving her legs apart, L'vant snaked his long fingers from her ass to between her legs and started to stroke her blonde pussy hair - there was moisture there! This was going better than he expected, this lovely female was wet for him.

He rubbed her wet pussy and she unconsciously swayed her hips back and forth in a fucking motion. Hal thought _She's a damn good actress, she's gained his trust and he's released her from his telepathic control. No way is she actually turned on by that ugly monstrosity._

L'vant broke the kiss and stood up, bringing the head of his big cock level with her face.

_Right, this is it. Karen is going to pick up the rifle that she dropped due it's telepathic control. She'll put some bullets in his brain and we can get out of here_ Hal reassured himself.

But Karen just wanted to carry on kissing L'vant, his head too high for her to reach. L'vant grabbed Karen's head and brought her face closer to his cock.

"Woah hang on, kissing is one thing but giving you a blowjob aint happening, especially in front of my boyfriend," stated Karen. Hal's pride swelled. _Atta girl - grab the gun now._ thought Hal.

Karen inhaled the powerful musk of L'vant's cock and realised that it was an even more powerful version of the Pheromones that were on the rest of his skin. It was like a magnet pulling her in, her face got closer to his big cock and realised there was some thick liquid coming out of the Urethral opening, _Must be sperm_ mused the inexperienced girl. _I wonder_ a thought going through her head as she leaned closer...

_WHAT THE FUCK KAREN!_ screamed Kal inside his own head. _You were meant to do that to me tonight._

Karen flicked out her tongue and licked the precum from the end of L'vant's cock, as soon as it registered on her taste buds she was well & truly hooked. Karen grabbed onto L'vant's hips and attacked his cock with her mouth, licked and sucked on his cockhead coaxing out more of the delicious liquid.

L'vant felt the heavenly feeling of her warm and moist mouth on the end of his cock. He stroked her hair as she went to work, her pretty pink lips stretched around his large member and blue eyes looking up at him with piercing intensity. _He's magnificent, Hal never made me feel even 1% of what I'm feeling at the moment. Just looking at him now makes me feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach_ she realised.

Passionate feelings were coursing through L'vant he let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he pulled her head slightly further down on his cock, hitting the back of her throat. Copious amounts of mouthwatering pre-cum were collecting in Karen's mouth, she was only too pleased to swallow it down.

She wanted to do more for L'vant, this awe inspiring creature wanted her to take him deeper so she would damn well do just that! Her gag reflex should have been triggering but with L'vant's phallus in her mouth, it had disappeared. She slipped it into her throat while breathing through her nose.

L'vant was in ecstasy, the tightness of Karen's throat was doing wonders for his oversized prick as she started to go back and forth, taking slightly deeper down with each downstroke.

_That fucking animal is raping Karen's throat, I'm gonna kill him!_ Hal seethed.

Karen eventually reached the base of his long shaft. She felt so proud of herself as bottom lip touched his ballsack, each testicle the size of a large orange, she went up and down the full length of his cock with her lips while cupping his heavy balls with her gentle hands.

_That's so clever Karen, you're getting ready to squeeze his nuts sending him into a world of pain, giving you the perfect opportunity to grab the gun_ thought Hal. _Do it now then!_

L'vant was breathing heavily and moaning from the feelings he had from her ministrations, he reached down with his long arms to play with her wet pussy.

_Oh my god_ thought Karen. _He's playing with my pussy, how lucky am I?_

Hal looked on sadly, he'd never had the opportunity to touch Karen's nether regions as she felt that it would lead to full sex and she wasn't ready for that.

L'vant had done some research on human sexual organs and put it to practice, his dexterous finger found her little clitoris and strummed it. While Karen had masturbated on occasion, she suddenly realised that someone else touching her felt alot better - particularly when that someone was this hot Espheni.

She started moaning from the attention she was receiving from L'vant which sent very pleasant vibrations down the length of his cock. In a very short of space time Karen started climaxing, her screams muffled by his cock. L'vant's pheromones had put her on a hair trigger and now the release came.

Her muffled screams alarmed Hal. _She's screaming because she needs some air, that ugly monster is choking her to death with his cock. Gotta break free and help poor Karen._

Karen's antics were about trigger L'vant's ejaculation, Karen could feel that something was about to happen from the way that L'vant's balls were swelling up in her hands so she drove herself forward and stuffed his entire cock down her throat and holding it there.

"Haaahh..." L'vant let out a loud and deep grunt as he spewed an enormous amount of cum straight into Karen's stomach. The volume of it filled her stomach and oesophagus forcing Karen back until it blasted inside her mouth to fill it till her cheeks bulged out. The reaction of her tongue to the semen brought her to her knees, the cock slipping out of her mouth blasting the last couple of cum shots onto the top of her head in her hair.

She fell into unconsciousness thinking that L'vant's semen was truly the elixir of the gods. L'vant smiled in satisfaction and relaxed in his post orgasmic glow. "You killed her you cunt," Hal broke free of L'vant's control and launched himself at L'vant in blind rage.

L'vant batted him away with his long powerful arms. Hal went flying backwards from the blow, his head landing on the hard concrete floor knocking him out.

* * *

Hal woke up a few hours later and felt like his head was about to split open, he was alone in the room, no sign of his beloved Karen or that motherfucker Espheni apart from some of his cum on the floor. He looked in every room of the abandoned building - there was no sign of life.

Tears came to his eyes as he remembered what had happened, his girlfriend's last moments of life as she was choked to death were filled with pain and suffering. "I swear that I will kill you if it's the last thing l do," he said, the picture of the disgusting creature with the smug smile on his face was etched into Hal's mind - while he choked Karen with his cock.

* * *

L'vant had entered into the telepathic Arena where Espheni congregate, it was referred to as 'The Shadow Plane'. All Espheni stopped their conversations and turned to stare at him. He could feel their hatred towards him, friends that he'd known for centuries as well as Espheni that he'd only had minimal interactions with.

"Abomination!" They chanted.

"You are no longer one of us." another shouted.

His lustful thirst had alienated him from his kind.

"I'll do as I like," he cried out as he left the Arena and broke his connection. He felt lonely.


End file.
